newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
George Harrison
General Name: George Harrison Title: General Age: 55 Hair: Brown but graying. Height: 6'3 Weight: 250 lbs Appearance: Rugged and older. He sports a number of scars, clearly a man who has seen his fair share of combat. He stands tall and well built looking quite decent for his age. Scars: A single scar down his left eye. Whatever caused this barely missed putting out his eye itself. Other scars would be visible only if he were shirtless. Home: Unknown Birthplace: Stormwind Family: Deceased Significant Other: Unknown Occupation: Soldier Skills/Talents: Anything having to do with the military. Hobbies: Unknown Personality Gruff, serious, and brutal. Harrison is known to have quite a temper. Background George Harrison was born in the kingdom of Stormwind. He was mostly raised by his mother because his father served in the military. Though it was a peaceful time his father was often stationed at posts at the limits of the kingdoms border. Once he turned eighteen, George enlisted in the Stormwind military following in his fathers footsteps. His early years were marked with great success. George was a fine soldier and a good man. Due to being stationed within the city itself he was able to still live a somewhat normal life. He met the woman he'd call his wife while working as a guard not far from the florist she ran. The two had a son and daughter who were both the joys of George's life. When the Dark Portal first opened and word spread of the new invaders George was quickly motivated to do what he could in defense of his kingdom. He had engaged in a few small skirmishes with the orcs before they pushed the human forces back to the city itself. It was then that his life took a tragic turn for the worst. When the orcs broke into Stormwind his entire family, his aging mother and father as well as his wife and two young children were killed. He desperatly sought to protect them, but he couldn't. He was dragged from the city along with the survivors that fled to Lordaeron. After a brief period of sullen depression George snapped out of it and rejoined the fight. He had become a hardened man and gladly marched to battle after battle against the orcs. He distinguished himself during the Second War rising in the ranks. By the end he was looked up to by many for his victories and his ability to be just as bloodthirsty as the orcs. Back then no one cared how brutal someone could be to the orcs. By the time of the Third War, George had returned to Stormwind. He remained out of the conflict with the undead and instead focused on matters at home. When the stonemasons staged their acts of defiance against the King he was sent to Westfall to help route out members of the Defias Brotherhood. His same cold and brutal tactics came into play again. However, now dealing with humans they were not looked upon so well. His campaign against the Defias was brief as he found himself dishonorably discharged from service. Following his discharge George had little to do with his life. He could not settle down and live a normal life as a shop worker or anything else within the city. He turned to Mercenary work for the time being working on his own taking contracts to handle bandits and various creatures that plagued peoples lives. He quickly tired of this and began to look for something more. He knew there had to be other like minded men and women out there and he made it his job to find them. Over the next months he searched out every man and woman who was ex military and down on their luck. He established a group that he labeled Falcon Company. The group first saw action as a whole during the Northrend war. Acting on their own they assisted Alliance interests fighting the undead Scourge, and even the Horde when the need arose. After Northrend the Falcon Company gained a reputation and more and more men and women flocked to them. During the Cataclysm they aided in taking out Twilight Cultist encampments scattered through Azeroth and even in some cases bringing down the monsterous Black and Twilight dragons. During the Pandaria Campaign the Falcon Company moved to Kalimdor and began hitting Horde interests throughout the continent. While Alliance and Horde forces were bogged down fighting on the coasts of Pandaria, Falcon Company raided Horde settlements, burning, and pillaging. In some cases even peaceful villages fell victim to this group. Now dubbed as the General, George Harrison continues to lead his Falcon Company a private military in whatever endevours they are paid to undertake. They're not cheap, but they have a history of getting the job down. Strengths: A strong warrior, great tactician, and utterly ruthless. Weakness': Has a hot temper, Only skilled in military affairs, works poorly with those outside his company.